Mission: Ameripan
by FrostyTheBookLover
Summary: Hungary has been helping couples hook up for years now, and decides to let someone else have at shot at it. So she blackmails the Nordics into becoming her apprentices or else. Their mission? Getting together America and Japan! Their plan? A night at the carnival. Ameripan, one-shot, written for Hatsu Yukiya.


**A/N: Because she was the 100th reviewer in my one story 'Meet the States and the Provinces' Hatsu Yukiya won a one-shot written by me :D I'M SO SORRY THIS CAME LATE, I was swamped by school work. SO MANY PROJECTSSSS!**

**Oh, and because this is also Nordic centric I didn't bother typing Sweden's accent because he has a lot of dialogue and it would be a pain.**

**EDIT: So I re-read this, and bawled my eyes out when I realized how I flatly wrote Hungary as some crazy yaoi-obsessed person and nothing more, so I made her slightly less insane and changed 'yaoi' to 'romance' in general.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

When Denmark regained consciousness he found that he was bound to a chair and in some suspicious warehouse. Naturally he freaked out, did he get so drunk that he got tangled up in some criminal stuff and was now being help captive? Then he looked to his right and saw his fellow Nordics- still unconscious- were also tied up. He then knew that something was definitely wrong, the others wouldn't do something stupid like that.

Then, an air horn went off, waking the others and seriously harming Denmark's eardrums.

"_Attention!"_ Before the waking Nordics had a chance to question anything, they turned their heads to see Hungary of all people. "I have assembled you here to become my apprentices."

"Hungary-" Norway began to say something.

"That's Romance Master to you! And the rest of you too!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Good question, you see, I decided to enlist you lucky nations into becoming my apprentices. I have been hooking up couples with sexual tension for years now and I decided, 'why not let others enjoy the fun?' So, I selected you five to take under my wing and spread the love for romance! Specifically yaoi at the moment."

"What made you think we would agree?" Iceland questioned, struggling against his restraints. Hungary grinned,

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I can't believe she's forcing us to do this..." Iceland mumbled.

'Well, I guess it's not too horrible, I mean, at least Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago are being well taken care of." Finland said while flipping through the file Hungary had given them, while Sweden looked at them over his shoulder.

"But she said she'll have England cook them with we don't do what she says, that's how we even got into this," Sweden grunted.

"How can you guys be worried about your pets, _she has all my hair gel!_ If I don't reapply soon..." Denmark shuddered, while Norway smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot, are you seriously worried about you hair? Who cares if it doesn't look spiky for a few days."

"I care! Without my spikes I lose some of my sex appeal!"

"Wh-" Poor Norway, he seemed to be getting cut off a lot.

"Stop arguing you two! Anyways, apparently we need to hook up America and Japan. Doesn't seem too difficult, it's obvious they like each other..." Sweden muttered, Iceland shook his head.

"No, even though they like each other it's going to be difficult to get them confess. America's can't read the mood to save his life and Japan is very formal about everything. To put a cherry on top of that, they're both socially awkward in their own ways."

"Hmm... The next world meeting is somewhere in California and I heard that there's a carnival in town not too far from the building. We could try to get them to go together, then we'll split up into two groups. Both will work separately so we can cover more ground." Everyone looked at Denmark, dumbfounded. "What?"

"That... That was actually an amazing idea."

* * *

The sky was tinted soft hues of orange and pink, somehow Denmark managed to convince America and Japan to go to the carnival. He said it was his mad advertising skills that did it. Now the Nordics were hidden behind some random cardboard cut out of a clown working out how they were going to hook the two up.

"Okay you guys, this is the plan." Denmark said, then began to make gestures with his hands.

"... What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you guys the plan through signals, if you need to see it again-" Norway face palmed,

"Why don't we just split up into two groups like you said earlier?"

"I call Norway!"

"I call Iceland!"

"I call Finland!"

"I call Sweden!"

"I call anyone but Denmark!"

The Nordics looked at each other awkwardly. "How about we just draw sticks?" Finland suggested, magically producing five sticks in his hand. "Blue tipped is the group of two, red is the group of three."

In the end, the groups were Iceland, Norway, and Denmark, and Sweden and Finland. Sweden noticed a karaoke stage nearby the entrance and suggested that it would be a good place to start.

Denmark, being the great salesman he was, put on some ridiculous giant fake mustache and sunglasses and moved to confront the soon-to-be-couple to sing on stage.

"Hello young men, if you go up on that stage you get half off of... Of this special new thingy my company is developing!" America, being America fell for it instantly, but Japan was skeptical.

"You look a lot like someone I know. Except he doesn't wear a fake mustache and sunglasses. I would normally think you were him in disguise, but he would never let himself be seen in public without spiky hair."

"Don't rub it in! Er, I mean... Just sing! It's good for your health!" Not wanting to risk anymore suspicion, the Dane ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Let's try it!" America exclaimed.

"I really don't want to sing right now..."

"Why not? Karaoke originated in you! Plus, you have a really nice voice!"

"I just... Stage fright."

"Aw, I'll go up with you, you'll be fine! Just keep your eyes on me the whole time, and if you look at the crowd, picture them in their underpants." Before the Japanese nation could protest America grabbed him arm and began to drag him onto the stage.

Meanwhile, the DJ that was in charge of selecting random songs mysteriously disappeared. His fellow workers will find him duct tapped and unconscious in the nearest port-a-potty. He was 'replaced' by none other than Sweden and Finland.

"Okay, we must get them a love song to sing, do you know any?"

"Hmm... How about we try 'Glad You Came'?"

"That song is about getting drunk and... What comes after that. We need something slower and more romantic."

"Oh, how about 'My Heart Will Go On'?"

"Perfect!"

It was not perfect, it was a train wreck. Halfway through the song America began sobbing as he remembered the movie and began to rant about that piece of drift wood was big enough for both Jack and Rose, which distracted Japan and made him singing seriously off-key, then the audience got genuinely pissed and began throwing none other than tomatoes at the two nations, making them run off stage as they were chased by an angry mob that somehow acquired torches and pitchforks.

"This is why I do not sing in front of strangers." Japan dead-panned as they hid behind the Ferris wheel.

"Sorry, but that drift wood was big enough!"

"I know it was, I saw the movie too. Rose could've just moved and Jack would've lived too. Anyways, we should find something to wipe ourselves off with, you have tomato on your face."

"I do? I got it!" America then began that little thing where you stick out your tongue as far as you can reach to try and clean that area on your face around your mouth. Japan laughed,

"It's on your forehead, silly. Let me get it." He began wiping away with the tomato with his finger, then froze when he realized what was happening.

They were acting like a couple.

Blushing madly Japan quickly brushed off the rest of the tomato, and prayed that America wasn't reading the atmosphere.

"I-I... Le-let's find something else to do," he stuttered.

"Hold on, you have some tomato on our cheek."

'I got it! Like I said, we should find something else to do."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, three nations witnessed the whole scene in the bushes they were hiding in.

"So close!" Iceland whispered, "the mood was perfectly romantic then Japan had to get awkward."

"It's a shame, but now they're heading to the bumper cars, we'll radio Finland and Sweden and see what they can do." Norway said.

* * *

"I'll drive," Sweden grunted as he and Finland got in their bumper cart.

"Okay! So we need to try and bump into America and Japan so that one of them is thrown into the other's lap. They also can't see our faces otherwise Japan'd realize something is up." Sweden nodded in response.

Something interesting about Sweden, when it came to bumper cars, he drove similarly to Italy.

Only worse.

Some random stranger tried to move out of the way so the rampaging Swede wouldn't crash into him, but Sweden showed no mercy and barreled straight into the stranger, while Finland held on for dear life.

"Sweden! This is bumper cars not Need For Speed! How are you even making the car go this fast?"

"Ancient Swedish secret." Then Finland lurched forwards in his seat as Sweden crashed right in America and Japan's car. Fortunately, everything went as planned and Japan, being as lightweight as he was, was thrown into America's lap. They made deep eye contact for a few seconds before realization kicked in and Japan scrambled off of the American's lap.

"Gomen, I invaded your personal space."

"No problem, bro."

Nothing else romantic happened, and Finland and Sweden cursed, another failure.

* * *

The rest of the carnival happened at the same pace, every time the Nordics set up a romantic moment, something or someone had to ruin it. They tried buying all the cotton candy except for one when the pair headed towards a food stand, America offered to split it (Yes, he was so in love he was offering to share food) but Japan wanted a salted pretzel anyways.

They tried setting up a romantic Ferris wheel moment, but then some bird had to ruin it by flying in America's face, _when they were about to hold freaking hands!_

They tried donating a giant teddy bear to a balloon dart game (Something Japan happened to be very skilled with thanks to the ninjas and shurikens) but some five year old girl won it before America and Japan even walked in line.

Nothing worked.

The Nordics had only one chance left. At 8:00 there was going to be a fireworks display, they had to somehow form a plan to get the two to confess during the event.

* * *

"Hey, America," Japan began as two pair watched the display of colored explosions in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"I... Never mind, the fireworks sure are pretty aren't they?"

"They are..."

While hiding behind some random bush the Nordics swore in their native languages.

"This is going nowhere!" Norway hissed.

"That's it, I'm going to end this. Hanatamago will not become British food." Sweden muttered, and to the other's surprise, jumped out of the bushes and walked straight up to pair and tapped the both on the shoulders, they turn around, surprised.

"Sweden? Since when did you get here, bro?"

The nation stayed silent, instead shoving Japan onto America so that their lips met. They broke apart while blushing heavily, but then America leaned in to kiss Japan again, the Japanese nation responded by wrapping his arms around the American's neck and pulling him closer.

"What I meant to say was, aishiteru," Japan whispered.

"I love you too."

"My work here is done." Sweden turned around and left the new couple in peace, and a flash went off in the bushes as Iceland snapped a picture to prove their success to Romance Master.

* * *

"I'm disappointed." Hungary dead-panned, and the Nordics' jaws dropped.

"But Hungary, we got them together!"

"Yes Finland, for that I am very proud of you all for that, and your pets will live too. They were never in danger by the way, Austria and Prussia were taking great care of them, I just needed the blackmail. However, I'm disappointed by the fact that you still haven't hooked up among yourselves!"

"_What?!_"

"Sweden and Finland, Denmark and Norway, the romantic tension between you is so obvious. Why else did you think I chose you?"

"What about me?" Iceland asked.

"Well, the group just isn't complete without you. You can hook up with Liechtenstein if you want, I don't have any plans for you, unless you _want-_"

"No thanks! In fact, Liechtenstein sounds like a nice person to talk to right now, I'm going to give her a call _goodbye_!" He quickly ran out of the warehouse that the Nordics met up with Hungary in again.

"So... You four want to get rid of those sexual tensions now?" Hungary asked, camera ready.

"_No!"_

_"_What a shame... Some other time my apprentices, some other time. For now this is mission accomplished!"

* * *

***sigh* I fail at life... This is the first time I ever wrote something romantic XD, so if you want to say how bad this was, go ahead, I'd appreciate the criticism. ****I looked up a ton of AmericaxJapan on the internet to help me with the pairing XD, and it made me like it a lot more than I used to!**

**Also, thank you Themeowmaster for helping me out :D**


End file.
